In the Name of the Stars
by RoseyLaur
Summary: AU. Alfred always wanted to become a superhero ever since he was a kid.  His dream is realized in the form of a talking wolf and a pendant that transforms him into the hero of freedom and justice, Star America! Based on "Sailor Moon". US/UK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here is a new fic of mine. This is the first one with chapters that I've written since 2009, so sorry if the characters seem OOC. This is based off Sailor Moon, so it won't be exact. There will also be OCs that'll make since in the future The pairings are: US/UK, Greece/Japan, and a little Austria/Hungary and Poland/Lithuania. I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me but to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya. The storyline of Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi **

**

* * *

**

_**The waves crashed onto the rocks as the land plummeted under the water. On the rocks, a young woman watched as her city sank before her, the citizens unable to escape screaming. Tears flowing from sky blue eyes, she turned to the two men behind her. "I will not," she said bitterly, "let this be the end!"**_

_** She then held out her hand. In it was a round crystal, seeming to sparkle with many colors. One of the men gasped. "Your Highness, you can't," he cried, "If you use the crystal for **__**that**__**, you'll die!"**_

_** "I know," she replied smiling sadly, "but this way, things can start over for the better. And hopefully," she looked out to see the last of the land disappear, "a tragedy like this will not repeat." She turned fully to the men. "You two will be reborn as well if an event like this is in danger of happening again. Once you awaken, you must find them…and they must protect him." Sighing, she held the crystal up to the sky, silently said a few words, and little lights rose from the bubbling sea. "Please…be happy…At…"**_

_** The woman smiled as she collapsed. "Your Highness!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**New York City**

**September 16****th****, 2009**

_BEEP, BEEP_

Alfred Jones groaned as his alarm continued to go off. With a swift flick of his hand, he turned it off, though he nearly broke it. He faintly heard someone banging on his door. "Al! If you don't hurry and get up, we'll be late!"

Alfred groaned some more before finally opening his eyes and looking at the clock. "Holy shit," he screamed jumping out of bed, "It's eight! I'm gonna be late!" He pushed open his door and ran into the bathroom, knocking his twin brother down. "Matt, why didn't you wake me up?"

Matt sighed. "I was trying to! I was hitting your door for ten minutes while your alarm was blasting!"

Alfred, however, ignored him, running from the bathroom back to his room. He quickly threw on some jeans and a red t-shirt, put on his glasses, grabbed his jacket and backpack, and ran down the stairs. "Bye Mom," he yelled as he dashed out the door, Matt close behind. "Hurry Matt," he yelled running.

Matt sighed again as he ran to catch up with his brother. This type of incident happened at least once every other week since they were in middle school. The fact that it was already their sophomore year of high school made it more tiring. "Al, this wouldn't still be happening if…" Matt stopped running when he heard something. "What the…"

Alfred stopped to turn around. He walked back to see what Matt was looking at. He saw some kids, looking no older than ten, poking and kicking what looked like a dog. "Hey," Alfred yelled running over, "get away from that dog." The kids looked up and started running. Alfred stood in front of the dog. "Honestly, messing with a dog that's hurt."

"I agree," Matt said coming over, "but maybe we should have been more concerned for the kids. This looks like a wolf."

"But why would a wolf be in the middle of NYC?"

Alfred kneeled down to look at the wolf-dog. The wolf-dog had dark brown fur with grayish legs. When it opened it's eyes, Alfred saw that they were a little brown, almost hazel. The animal began to whine, making Alfred see a band-aid on it's forehead. "Alfred, maybe we should leave it alone," Matt began to say, but Alfred decided to try to take the band-aid off. "Don't touch it!"

Alfred slowly pulled the band-aid off, revealing a spiral shaped scar. "What…it's just a scar?"

The animal jumped back from Alfred, staring at the two boys. The brother's backed up as the wolf-dog looked from one to the other, before focusing on Alfred. Matt felt his pocket buzz and check his phone alarm. "Um Alfred," he whispered nervously, "time."

Alfred's head snapped up, "Crap, I'll get detention again!" And with that, he grabbed Matt's arm and sprinted to the school, the wolf-dog staring after them.

* * *

Alfred dropped his head on the wooden lunch table the minute he sat down. His day was not going well. After arriving late (Hungry since he had missed breakfast) he was scolded by his homeroom teacher, Mr. Roderich Edelstein. After almost begging and telling how he had heroically saved a dog, Mr. Edelstein let him go with a warning, while not noticing that Matt was there. However, that was not why his day was bad. Alfred refused to look up even when his friend Toris sat down. "Um, everything alright Alfred," he said with a worried look.

"NO," Alfred yelled, startling the other boy, "we got the tests back today for history…and…I failed! Heroes can't fail!"

He held out a sheet of paper with a big red 40 written on it. Toris looked at it and sighed, "Well…there's always next time…"

"MY PARENTS WILL DISMANTLE ME," Alfred screamed again, "Matt got a freaking 80! We're twins and he did better than me! Mom will take away my stuff once she compares scores."

"Well, you two aren't exactly alike." Seeing how this was not helping, Toris thought for a minute. "I have an idea," Toris said suddenly, "Feliks and I are going shopping around Times Square to buy clothes hopefully for only him. Would you like to come along?"

Alfred was quiet for a minute. "Can we go to the video game store too," he asked. When Toris nodded, he jumped in the air with glee. "My day just got better!" He crumpled up his test and threw it behind him despite Toris's protests. "If I stay long enough, she'll forget!"

"Hey! No littering on school grounds!"

Both Alfred and Toris froze, recognizing the voice. Slowly turning, Alfred saw the student council vice president, Arthur Kirkland. "Um," Alfred said nervously, "I wasn't littering, it was an accident. So if you can…"

Arthur, however, was busy reading what had been thrown at him. He smirked. "A 40," he said, "I knew you had hamburgers for brains but this is so sad it's funny."

Running over, Alfred snatched the paper out of Arthur's hands. "Shut up! Don't try to act like you're better just cause you're a year older," Alfred said pouting. He then smiled big. "But at least I don't set the kitchen on fire or produce unidentifiable objects when I cook like you do."

Arthur's cheeks went red with anger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU GIT," he yelled as Alfred ran laughing to get his lunch.

* * *

Alfred hummed happily as he walked down the street with Toris. Their mutual friend, Feliks, shuffled between them with bags full of men's clothing (and some girls). Alfred chuckled. "_Toris was right_," he thought, "_I got Ultimate Alliance 2*, I'm hanging out with my two friends, no test or parents or annoying student council vice to bother me. If only I didn't have to bring that test home…_"

"Oh my God," Feliks shouted suddenly, "let's head over to Macy's! Clothes are ½ percent off!"

Before the other two could say anything, Feliks pulled both to Macy's, reminding both boys why they didn't shop with Feliks often. However, the moment they walked through the entrance, a tall dark-skinned man with sunglasses jumped in front of them. "Hello gentleman," he said with a huge smile, "Would you be interested in some of our latest hats?" He held out a tray with fedora's** on it. "How about you," he said pushing it into Alfred's face.

Alfred backed up a little before smiling as well. "Sorry, I'm not a big hat person."

The man frowned but moved over to Feliks. "How about you?"

Feliks smiled and grabbed one, putting it on his head. "I'll, like, take it! How much?"

The man smiled. "All hats are free today."

All Alfred heard was a squeal before Feliks grabbed Toris and ran to the hat section. Alfred blinked before saying, "I guess I'll just go home."

As Alfred left, the salesman smirked. Going off into a corner, he took out of his pocket what looked like a mask. Taking off the glasses, he put on the mask and heard a female voice say, "Is everything going well, Sadiq?"

Sadiq smirked. "Everything is going fine, your grace. Every hat in this store is possessed, and we have Toris surrounded."

* * *

"What a relief," Alfred sighed falling on his bed. Things had, predictably, not gone well when he returned home. Like he had predicted, his mom had compared his score to Matt's. What he hadn't predicted was getting kicked out of the house and told to stay at the library for the night. After five minutes of whining and some pleading from Matt (who was secretly enjoying the scene playing out), Alfred got let back in with his punishment being no video games for a week. Rolling over, he turned on the TV, a Superman movie showing. "If only I could be as strong and awesome as Superman. I'd never get in trouble for stuff like this."

The movie was interrupted by a newsbreak, making Alfred pout. On the screen was what looked like a man with long, blonde hair, a white mask, and a one piece suit covered in roses and lilies. A reporter spoke, "What you are seeing is amazing. The modern day superhero, Lovely Paris, has once again stopped a massive robbery in Paris, France! This young man has been seen all over Europe fighting crime, but has mostly been in France. Maybe, if we're lucky, he'll hop across the pond to the US one day."

Alfred laughed and turned off the TV. He stared at his posters of Superheroes before deciding to take a nap. Taking off his glasses, he lay on his pillow whispering, "One day, I'll be a famous hero like Lovely Paris…minus the flowers. Then…I can save everyone." He then fell into a slumber, unaware someone was watching him.

Toris yawned. He and Feliks had been in Macy's for hours and they had lost Alfred along the way. Feliks was standing in front of the same mirror he had been staring at for the past twenty minutes since he came back from the bathroom. Toris went up to him. "Feliks, we've been here for a while. You can get all the hats since they're free, so can we leave? We have school tomorrow and I have to do my math home…"

Before Toris could finish, Feliks suddenly grabbed his hand. "Znalazłem Cię***," he whispered.

Toris blinked, confused. "You...you what," he whispered.

Feliks turned, his eyes glowing red. "I found you, the lost city," he said lowly, causing Toris to scream.

* * *

_POKE_

Alfred groaned as he felt something poking his leg. He felt something furry brush against him and turned to the source. He opened his eyes and stared into the face of a beast. Yelping, he jumped up, fell off the bed, and put his glasses on. "What the hell," he started before getting a good look at his awakener. "Hey, you're the dog from this morning!"

"I'm not a dog, you bastard, I'm an Italian wolf!"

Alfred blinked before jumping up. "You….you can talk?"

The wolf rolled his eyes and said, "Look, my name is Lovino and I've been looking for you for a long time, Alfred Jones. I didn't realize it was you until you took off the band-aid. So, Grazie."

The two stared at each other before Alfred got back under his covers. "This is a dream, I'm still sleeping," he whispered.

Lovino pounced on him. "This is not a dream, you bastard. You're," he looked around the room, "a superhero."

The peaked Alfred's interest. Sitting up, he looked at Lovino. "I'm a superhero! I mean, I am a hero, but a superhero? Really!"

Lovino smirked and barked. In an instant, a bright light ball came out of his mouth. When the light dissipated, there was a silver chain on the bed. On the chain was a round gold pendant with a red, white, and blue star in the middle. "This is yours," he said, nudging it to Alfred.

Alfred picked it up and put it around his neck. "Cool," he said loudly, "what does this thing do?"

"It helps you transform," Lovino said plainly. When Alfred gave him a confused look, the wolf sighed. "Look, with that pendant you will become Star America. Your job is to find the personification of the lost city of Atlantis and protect him or her."

Alfred blinked again. "Wait…what?"

Lovino growled, "Just say this: stars and stripes transformation."

"That I can do," Alfred said with a laugh. Holding the pendant in his hand, he took a breath and said, "Stars and Stripes Transformation!"

As soon as he said this, a bright light lit the entire room. Alfred squinted and saw stars flying around him. Closing his eyes, he felt his clothes fly off and on him again, though they felt like new ones. His body felt warmth from within, as if there was a fire inside him advancing through his veins. And just like that, the light was gone. Alfred kept his eyes shut until he heard Lovino said, "I knew was right."

Alfred opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw that the room was the same. He looked down and saw that he was now wearing white leather boots. Looking in his mirror, he gasped and smiled. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt that went down to his waistline. Over his shirt was a red unbuttoned vest, with long blue gloves on his hands. He was wearing pants the same color as the gloves. Leaning in, Alfred saw a headband of gold on his forehead, the American flag in the center. Alfred made a little noise of excitement. "This is so awesome," he said happily, "I'm like Superman, but not as cool! Wowie wow! I'm an official hero!"

Lovino sighed, watching Alfred admire himself. Alfred jumped up and down when he heard a new voice. Staying still, he listened to the voice coming from his headband. "Help me," the voice said, "Please…Feliks…Macy's…the store."

Alfred's eyes widened. "That was Toris," he said frightened, "He's in trouble!"

Lovino jumped to the window. "You have to go to where he is. It could be our enemy!"

Looking determined, Alfred walked to the window. "To Macy's!"

* * *

Toris felt himself fall to the ground. He looked around at the many customers passed out, Feliks one of them. The fake Feliks had transformed into a monster with fangs, red eyes, horns and purple skin. The hat was still on his head. Toris passed out as the monster walked toward him. "Hmm," he said, "It seems you are not the one. However, your energy will be perfect for our plan…"

"Stay away from him!"

The monster turned to see Alfred, now Star America, glaring at him. "Who the hell are you," he snarled.

Alfred froze. He didn't think that far. "Um," he paused and then his eyes brightened, "I am the one who destroys evil doers like you! The hero of freedom and justice, Star America!" He pointed at the demon, "And in the name of the stars, I will punish you!"

Monster Feliks smirked and snapped his fingers. The passed out shoppers jumped up, hats on their heads, and charged toward Star America. America backed up, avoiding getting hit or scratched. The monster produced bowler hats with razor edges and threw them at America, who barely dodged them. Lovino, who of course came along, yelled from the corner he was hiding, "You have to fight back, bastard!"

America winced, "How? They're innocent civilians!"

"The weak point is the hats. Look for your power and attack them. And hurry up," Lovino shouted quivering.

America turned back to the mob. He closed his eyes and search for his power, therefore his spell. Warmth spread through him again and he found the words. Taking off his glasses, he held them out until they started spinning. He pulled his hand back ready to throw it. Concentrated, he shouted, "Golden Star Sight!" The spinning glasses glowed and he threw them at the people. Instead of hitting them, it destroyed their hats, knocking them out. The final target was Monster Feliks. The monster screamed and dissolved. America grabbed his glasses panting before grinning. "I did it," he yelled.

Lovino ran up. "Not bad for the first try," he said somewhat smiling (In a wolfish way…kind of)

America grinned and went to grab the real Feliks and Toris. "I should get these two home." Turning around, he froze. "Um…Lovino…do I also have to take everyone else home?"

Lovino looked at the passed out shoppers and groaned. "I'll do it…damn it!"

* * *

Sadiq winced under his leader's icy glare. "I'm sorry, I will try harder next time," he said.

His leader glared harder. She stood tall in her long white dress and brown curled hair. "You better. We have to find Atlantis soon and now not only do we have Lovely Paris but also Star America to worry about!"

She faded, leaving Sadiq alone. Sadiq groaned. "I was so sure that Toris would be the one! But my mask cannot be wrong twice!" Taking off his mask, he waved his hand over it and it glowed. The mask became like a screen and shown on it was the next target: a young man with blonde hair, green eyes, and big eyebrows. Sadiq smirked. "You're next."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I did not expect so many reviews on chapter 1, so thank you! Here's an image of Star America's uniform for those who wanted a better picture:**

http: / pics. livejournal. com/ laur10s/ pic/0008t209/ s640x480 (just remove the spaces)

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me but to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya. The storyline of Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**

* * *

**

"I'm, like, sure it wasn't a dream, "Feliks said with pout. He was talking with Toris and Alfred afterschool Friday afternoon. "He was glowing, and cool, and…"

"I think I have to agree with Feliks," Toris said sighing, "I sort of remember this as well."

"Maybe you two just have dreams that are in sync, "Alfred said with a laugh. When the two did not come to school the day before, Lovino had told (or more like threatened) him not to tell them he was Star America. Lovino told him that because of his power, no normal human would be able to tell who he was unless he told them. Alfred had no problem with this, since it made him feel more like a superhero with a secret identity. Smiling, he bit into his burger before saying, "But maybe you guys really did see him. This Star America sounds like an awesome hero! I bet…"

"It was a fake."

All three turned to see Arthur standing behind their bench. Alfred pouted. "Aw, why do you have to be such of party pooper?"

Arthur rolled his eyes before saying, "For the past two days all I have heard is 'Star America did this,' or 'Star America did that'! It was probably some homeless guy with a flashlight who beat someone up. Superheroes like that don't really exist."

Alfred gasped, and before Toris could stop him, he stood up and walked over to the British student. "It you think that, why do you still talk to that imaginary unicorn?"

Arthur sputtered. "That unicorn is not imaginary you dolt," he yelled, "I bet you're still afraid of ghosts so you shouldn't talk!"

"I…I am not! How would you…"

"Okay," Toris said, jumping between the two, "let's just move on, it's not that important! Okay?"

The other two glared at each other before Arthur turned away. "Fine," he said, "I rather go work with Katyusha* than continue talking with this idiot."

Alfred winced before saying back, "I can't believe I was ever friends with you." Arthur flinched before walking away.

* * *

Sadiq concentrated on his powers, trying to summon a demon perfect for capturing Arthur Kirkland. He was so focused that he did not hear someone appear behind him. "Preparing for your next failure, Sadiq," the mysterious person asked.

Sadiq turned quickly glaring. "Shut up Heracles! My mask is never wrong twice! I will please her, you'll see!"

Heracles yawned before turning. "Mother is very impatient, "he said, "She told me to tell you that you only have a few more chances to get it right."

Sadiq grimaced as Heracles disappeared. "Stupid brat…thinks he's better that anyone else." Shaking his head, he concentrated again until the ground began to bubble. Sadiq smirked. "A demon deadly as poison, and bitter as tea. Perfect for our tea loving target.

* * *

"Why is he such a bastard," Alfred groaned. He chomped on his frozen yogurt from his favorite shop, Fro-yo. The owner, Elizaveta, sat across from him smiling sweetly. "He had to go and say that! I don't want the others to know about the ghost thing!"

Elizaveta giggled, saying, "Well, it sounds like you started the argument after all."

"No, he did," Alfred said pouting.

Elizaveta sighed before saying, "I don't know what happened to you two! You were such good friends when you came here as children." Alfred stopped chewing and stayed silent, thinking back to when Arthur found out about his fear of ghosts.

_Flashback_

_**9 year old Alfred huddled under the blankets. He was having a sleepover at Arthur's, and Arthur's brothers had told them some ghost stories. While Alfred tried to act brave, he was still very scared. When the door opened, Alfred cowered more until he heard, "Alfred are you in here?"**_

_** Peaking out from the covers, Alfred whimpered, "Arthur?"**_

_** 10 year old Arthur came over to the bed, sitting down. "Sorry if they scared you."**_

_** "I'm not scared! I'm just cold," Alfred said in a shaky voice, until a branch scratched the window. Yelping, he hid again. "Okay, maybe a little scared."**_

_** Arthur chuckled before going to his drawers. "I have something that may help," he said softly.**_

_** Alfred peaked out again and looked at his friend. Arthur walked back over with a pendant in his hand. It was shaped like a star with a golden apple in the center. "What is that," Alfred asked curious.**_

_** "It's an old broken music box my mom found," Arthur said proudly, "She found it scuba diving when we still lived in England. She said that even though it doesn't play, there are spirits in it that told her to give it to me."**_

_** Alfred's eyes widened. "That's so cool," he said excited, "Can I hold it?"**_

_** "No," Arthur said quickly, "The spirits may harm you. I…I mean, it's very old and I don't want you to break it since you're clumsy."**_

_** "You're no fun," Alfred said pouting before both boys laughed.**_

_End Flashback_

Alfred sighed. "_After that, we simple grew apart_," he thought, "_Maybe I should go apologize. He's probably still at the school._" He stood up and paid. Saying goodbye to Elizaveta (who reminded him to do his music history homework) he was surprised to see Lovino outside the door. Lovino had decided to live with him (after hours of convincing his family that he was a dog and not a blood thirsty wolf.) "What's up Lovino?"

Lovino walked up to him. "We have trouble," he said, "The enemy has sent something else. I can sense it in Central Park."

Alfred nodded. "_I'll just talk to Arthur later. Hero business comes first_," he thought before running in the direction of the park.

* * *

Arthur parked his bike next to a small bench in the middle of Central Park. Sitting down, he took a deep breath in and breathed out. He had to stay after longer than he thought with Student Council President Katyusha to help fill out papers. He did not mind since Katyusha was very nice, but the paper work did not seem to end. Not to mention he was still in a bad mood from his fight with Alfred. "Stupid git…he wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for me," he said. Sighing, he reached into his bag to get his thermal bottle of tea. He always rode his bike to Central Park on Fridays to drink tea and read. It helped him relax. Pulling the tea out, his hand bumped into something else. Pulling it out, he blinked surprised. In his hand was the broken music box. "Now how did you get in here? It must have fallen off my dresser," he said taking of sip of tea. Instantly, he spit it out and stared at it. Dark brown goo started to squirt from the cup. "What the bloody hell," Arthur yelled jumping up.

The goo rose and spun around until it formed a woman in a tea cup ceramic dress. "Are you Atlantis," she said sweetly.

Arthur backed up. "What…Atlantis," he said confused. The lady smirked before wrapping tea leaf covered vines around him.

Meanwhile, Alfred and Lovino walked around Central Park. Alfred yawned. "Are you sure something is here? I see nothing."

"We just got here, you bastard," Lovino yelled.

Before Alfred could reply, both heard a scream in the distance. Running towards the sound, both stopped when they saw the monster. "Looks like you were right," Alfred said

"Yeah," Lovino said backing up, "and it looks like we're a little late."

Alfred looked closer and gasped. "That's Arthur," he said. Quickly, he jumped behind a tree and said, "Stars and Stripes Transformation!"

Arthur panted as he struggled in the vines. The monster looked pleased, ready to electrocute him again. "Oh, you have a lot of magic in you," she said, "Perhaps I'll take you back for examination."

Arthur glared, his heart pounding in his ears. Suddenly, he heard, "Stop right there!" Turning, he looked up to see someone in a weird outfit. "_What the hell_," he thought.

Star America stood in front of the pair. "I will not let you take this person. Even if he is boring and hates fun," Arthur frowned, "he does not deserve this. I am the hero of freedom and justice Star America! And in the name of the stars, I will punish you!"

Arthur's mouth dropped to the ground. "St…Star America," he stuttered shocked.

America smirked before he took off his glasses. "Golden Starsight," he yelled, cutting the vines away from Arthur before redirecting it towards the monster. Said monster suddenly pulled out of tea saucer and blocked the attack. "Oh shit," America shouted, grabbing his glasses. The monster smirked and threw the plates at him. America dodged them and jumped. "Super Awesome American Kick," he yelled, breaking one saucer.

The monster simply smiled and made another before wrapping more vines around America. "You're annoying," she said icily.

Arthur sat on the ground. He looked in his hands to see the music box cracked down the center. "_Damn_," he thought before looked at the battle ensuing. "_Wait a minute_," he thought, "_blonde hair with one sticking up…clear blue eyes with…that's_," he gasped, "_Alfred!_"

America struggled to get out the vines, but they were stronger than he thought. "_What do I do_," he thought scared.

Arthur watched the lady-demon walk to America, ceramic knives in hand with her intent clear. "_I will not let her harm him,_" he thought, grabbing a pen from his pocket. Drawing a symbol on his hand, he quickly muttered words before a fire rose from his hand. "Demon," he shouted, "be gone!"

He shot fire from his hand, hitting the monster. Her tea cup clothes and weapons melted, leaving her in only vines. "No," she yelled.

The vines around America disappeared, and he quickly stood up. He looked at Arthur, smiled in awe, and grabbed his glasses. "Golden Starsight," he shouted and the monster was destroyed. Sighing in relief, he ran to Arthur. "Hey, are you alright," he asked concerned.

Standing up, Arthur looked him in the eye. "Yes, I am alright Star America…or should I say Alfred."

America's face went from concern to shock to nervous smile in five seconds. "What…what are you saying," he stuttered, "I'm Star America, not this Alfred you speak of."

"Oh come off it! I know it's you Alfred," Arthur said glaring.

Lovino watched from behind the tree. "_He shouldn't have been able to tell,_" Lovino thought, "_But I'm not sure if he is Atlantis or…I'll have to watch him_."

When America turned to Lovino for advice, Lovino simply nodded. Sighing, he said, "Alright, you got me." Closing his eyes, he glowed and transformed back into his normal clothes. "Ta-da! Happy," he asked smiling.

"Quite," Arthur said plainly.

Smiling smugly, Alfred said, "So now what do you say about superheroes?"

Arthur frowned and looked away. "I suppose not all are fake so sorry. And," he paused, blushing hard, "Tha…thank you for saving me."

Alfred's smug look turned into a warm smile. "I should be thanking you! I never knew you could do stuff like that! So thanks and…sorry for what I said before." Arthur looked at him confused so he continued, "About not believing I was friends with you. Even though you're boring and stiff," his face went a little pink, "I'm glad we were friends."

Arthur smiled slightly. "I am as well," he said quietly.

Alfred's smile grew until he saw what Arthur was holding. "You still have that music box? It's cracked!"

Arthur glared again, saying, "Yes, well it is old and that monster did this and…"

"I'll fix it," Alfred shouted suddenly. Arthur opened his mouth to object when Alfred said, "I can take it to a shop and get the crack repaired. Since we're friends again, it's only right of me to do so. Or am I still not allowed to touch it?"

Arthur blinked, his heart rate speeding up. "_Friends_," he thought happily before saying, "Well I suppose you aren't as clumsy and you pretty much have magic in you so the spirits won't mind. Just don't break it more."

Alfred laughed and went to take it. When his hands touched it, both boys saw a flash of an image. Arthur saw Alfred except without his glasses and in a blue robe. Alfred saw Arthur in a red velvet shirt instead of his sweater vest. When the images went away, Alfred took the star still staring at Arthur who stared back. "Um," he said nervously," I'll see you next week in school, okay?"

Arthur nodded and as Alfred left, the same butterflies that always flew in his stomach when he was around the other increased. "_What…was that_," he thought, feeling confused.

**Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for lovely reviews. For the ones confused, prepared to be more confused, though I hope this chapter will clear things up. So I hope you enjoy (and don't worry, this is not an April Fool's joke)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, but to the lovely, alpaca loving Himaruya. The story of Sailor Moon belong to Naoki Takeuchi **

Alfred lay on his bed, glasses on the dresser next to him with his eyes closed. Lovino walked over to the bed, curling up next to it. It was the night before the next Monday, and Alfred was ready for bed. However, he could not sleep. His thoughts were about what had happened that Friday with Arthur, and the image he had seen when he held the music box. Glancing over to the music box which was next to his bed, Alfred smiled slightly before frowning. "_I wonder what that image was…oh this is no good! I've got to get sleep since I have to wake up early. Time to stop thinking about Artie! So what if we're friends again and his magic is really cool and he's not so bad these days…wait, no, got to…_"

"Hey, Alfred bastard," Lovino said suddenly, "You awake?"

Alfred sighed and sat up. "I am now. What's up?"

Lovino sat up and looked at Alfred seriously, causing Alfred to gulp. "I think I should tell you what the enemy is after."

Alfred nearly face palmed. "You made me wake up just for that," he nearly shouted.

"Shut up! Do you want your family to hear you? And it's not like you were really asleep anyway," Lovino said. Alfred pouted but kept quiet. "Grazie. Now, on to my point, I believe that our enemy is trying to find Atlantis and the Golden Crystal."

Alfred blinked. "The…the what," he asked.

"It is one of the most powerful objects in the world," Lovino explained, "Look; I was given this mission by a woman…that I barely remember. But what I do remember is that Atlantis is the only one who can handle the crystal and that he would have the crystal. I was told to find his or her allies and that they must protect them. I believe you are one of them."

Alfred suddenly smiled when he remembered something. "Hey, do you think maybe Arthur is also one of us. Or maybe Lovely Paris?"

Lovino looked down confused before saying, "I don't know. I sensed something from this Arthur and it was strong. Honestly, I don't know if I have enough power to find Atlantis but I can find allies. The Allies will be able to find him or her I hope. However, if the enemy was after him, he might be…I just don't know the clues!"

Alfred pouted before saying, "I'm going to sleep." While Lovino yelled at him for sleeping at a time like this, Alfred thought, "_It would be so awesome if it were true. Arthur, Lovely Paris and I, fighting crime together…"_

* * *

Sadiq bowed his head in shame. His leader was yelling at him about his mistakes. "This is the second time, Sadiq! Once again, you have failed in finding the crystal!

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "Let me assure you, once I find Atlantis, I'm sure I will find the crystal."

The woman snarled. "You better! I will give you three more chances. You must find the crystal for the Great one!"

And with that she disappeared. Sadiq sighed. "Lady Alexandra really gets into a fit. It's hard to believe she and Heracles are related. However, if I find the crystal, I can win her heart, so…" Taking off his mask, it revealed the face of a young man of Asian descent. Sadiq smirked.

* * *

A young man walked down the hallways of his local school. Quietly, he went down the stairs to the cafeteria to eat his lunch. He sighed as he heard people talk around him, "Oh, look there goes that super smart kid!"

"I heard that he gets A+s on all his tests! I bet he'll get, like, the highest scores next year on SATs."

"I wouldn't mind getting his help. Too bad he's a loner."

"I feel like he would criticize me!"

The boy ignored them, though with a slightly sad look on his face. He went over to the round table where he ate, about two tables down from Alfred and Toris.

Alfred sat down with his lunch, before looking up to see the boy. "Hey Toris," Alfred asked, "Who's that kid?"

Toris turned around to look. "Oh, that's Kiku Honda. He moved here from Japan last year and I hear he's really smart. I've also heard he's kind of a loner and that he doesn't want friends."

Alfred frowned. "But why would someone not want to have friends?" Kiku pulled out a small bento box to eat when someone tapped him. Kiku turned and slightly smiled politely when he saw Arthur. Alfred watched them talk over what looked like documents, frowning further. Standing, ignoring Toris's questioning, he ran over and threw an arm around Arthur. "Hey Artie, how's it going?"

Arthur tensed, before saying, "It's Arthur not Artie, you git. And get your hands off me! I'm here talking to …"

"Whatever," Alfred simply laughed as Kiku watched quietly. "I can call you what I want since we're friends. And as friends, you should eat with me!"

Arthur blushed before shaking his head to get rid of it. "E…even if I wanted to, I cannot. I always eat with the Student Council President and it would be rude not to do so all of a sudden."

Alfred rolled his eyes, trying not to show that he was disappointed. He turned to the Japanese boy instead. "Hey Honda, you want to eat with us?"

Kiku blinked. "Do…do you really wish for me to eat with you?"

Alfred looked at him confused. "Um, yes, why else would I ask you?"

Kiku shook his head, smiled and said, "Yes, I would like that."

Alfred smiled big, grabbed a blushing Kiku and pulled him to the table were a very confused Toris sat.

* * *

Humming happily, Alfred nearly skipped on his way to the video game store. It turned out that Kiku was very smart but very quiet. Alfred snickered, "Once I get him to open up, I'll get him to help me with my tests! No more grounding for me!" Reaching the store, he walked inside and down the aisle. "Now, which game should I get today…?"

"I suggest pre-ordering the new Kingdom Hearts game* since it seems like you would like it."

Alfred turned at the voice and gasped. "Kiku! I didn't think you'd be here!"

Kiku smiled and walked over. "I have quite a love for video games. Also I've seen a preview of 358/2 while visiting Japan, so I believe it is good."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Dude, do you have like a lot of games not released yet in the States?" When Kiku nodded, Alfred grabbed his shoulders saying, "As of today, you are my friend!"

Kiku blinked before mumbling, "You are like the others." When Alfred looked at him confused, he shook his head, saying, "You should find your game, Jones-san."

Alfred nodded, saying, "You can call me Alfred, you know." Putting his hand in his pocket, he paused. Kiku looked at him curiously before Alfred shouted, "I FORGOT MY WALLET!"

* * *

Lovino, sensing something weird at the school, started following Alfred to school for the next week. He started to notice the kids acting strangely the day the Kingdom Hearts game was released. Some would abruptly pass out in class and others complained about feeling dizzy. Lovino then saw that each of these kids had a copy of the game. Growing more suspicious, he followed Alfred and Kiku afterschool that Thursday afternoon. Over the course of the week, Alfred had continued to invite Kiku to eat with him and Toris. Watching Kiku intently, Lovino waited until the two went their separate ways before running up to Alfred. "Alfred, we need to talk," he said.

Alfred jumped. "God, Lovino, you've got to stop doing that!"

Lovino rolled his eyes before saying, "You better be careful. Those people getting sick, all of them bought that Kingdom Hearts game."

Alfred blinked. "But Kiku saw a preview and just bought it and he's alright."  
Lovino frowned. "That's why I think you should be careful. There's something strange about this Kiku and I think he is either the enemy or…"

Before Lovino could finish, Alfred turned in a huff. "Sure Kiku is anti-social," he said, "but I don't think he's a villain. Maybe he just hasn't played it yet." Lovino sighed following the annoyed American.

* * *

The next day, Kiku decided to get some studying done and ate on the roof during lunch. Breathing in the fresh air, he ate his lunch while reading. Though he felt bad for declining Alfred's offer to eat that day, part of him believed that Alfred was like the other's and using him for grades. He sighed before putting his book down, not in the mood for studying anymore. Putting his hand in his bag, he pulled on the Kingdom Hearts game. He had been so busy, that he hadn't had time to play it. Putting it in his DS, he turned it on before noticing something was off. He dropped the DS when he felt a shock and quickly stood up. "What…something is wrong," he exclaimed. The DS shook before smoke rose from the device, revealing a shadowy creature with a gray circle in the center of its chest. There were antennas on its head. Kiku backed up. "_A Heartless_," he thought slightly scared.

The creature turned to him and gurgled, "You did not pass out…you must be Atlantis!" Kiku's eyes widened in shock as the creature shot at him.

Alfred yawned while downstairs with Toris. He looked around the cafeteria. He watched Arthur walking towards the exit, girls gossiping, the usual. "_I wonder where Kiku headed off to_," he thought.

Suddenly, some students jumped at the sound of a boom. Arthur stopped in his tracks. "What in the world," he said loudly.

Toris looked up. "It sounds like it came from the roof maybe."

Before Alfred could respond, his pendant started to blink. He looked down, and then he heard, "Stop…I will stop you…someone help."

Alfred's eyes widened when he recognized Kiku's voice. Looking to the window, he saw Lovino who nodded. Alfred nodded, knowing instantly what was going on. Standing, he ran shouting, "I, um, have to get something! Later Toris."

Toris stared confused watching Alfred leave. Alfred ran to the exit before Arthur stopped him. "Alfred," he said, slowing Alfred down, "is it what I think it is?"

Alfred nodded before smiling. "Stay here and let the hero take care of it." He ran off, leaving an annoyed and worried Arthur behind.

Kiku struggled with the creature with arms around him. The energy it had used had created a loud boom, but Kiku did not expect anyone to arrive. The Heartless Creature gurgled again, "You are powerful. You must have the crystal!"

Kiku tried to move. "I do not know what you mean. I have no powers of any sort. And what crystal?"

Before the creature could respond, a very loud "Release him," interrupted both of them. Both looked to see Star America in the doorway. "This guy has done nothing but bring his smarts and awesomeness to this land and does not deserve punishment. However, you do for harming him," America shouted. "I am Star America! And in the name of the stars, I will punish you!"

Kiku blinked. "_Am I being rescued by a Sailor Moon cosplayer_," he thought.

Heartless released Kiku and threw him in a corner and went after America. "Do not get in my way," it said.

America jumped up and tried to punch it, but the punch was absorbed, bouncing him back. The creature started to move quickly and he couldn't find a way to hit it with his Golden Starsight. America whined, "Geez, a Keyblade** would be useful right now!"

Kiku watched carefully as Lovino ran up to the roof. After two seconds later, Kiku gasped, "That's Alfred-san!"

Lovino and America quickly turned to Kiku. "_He can see past America's power too," _Lovino thought in shock,_ "And he's being attacked so he can't be the enemy. He must be…"_

America jumped again out of the attack of Heartless, just for it to quickly change course and go to Kiku again. "Damn it," America shouted.

America ran and jumped in front of Kiku, taking the blow. Heartless grinned, in a way, and began to absorb America's energy. Kiku quickly sat up. "Alfred-san," he shouted

America turned slightly. "Hey…are you alright?"

Kiku shook his head. "You are hurting yourself for nothing! I can fend him off so, please, leave!"

America smiled and shook his head, gasping, "No, I'm not doing this for nothing. You're my friend Kiku, and as your friend I'm going to protect you. It's what friends do.  
Kiku stared at America. "_So he really meant it_," he thought, tears forming. Frowning, he stood up, before beginning to glow. Heartless, surprised, quickly released America who fell back. America stared shocked at Kiku who was glowing white. "What is this," Kiku asked shocked.

Lovino's eyes widened. "So that's who he is," he shouted, "Kiku, grab this!"

Kiku turned to the sound. "A talking wolf," he started before Lovino barked a ball of light flying from his mouth to him. Kiku held out his hand and a ring with the Japanese flag fell on it. "A ring," he asked.

"Say Hidden Skill Transformation," Lovino shouted from the door.

Kiku looked at the ring warily but nodded. Closing his eyes, he concentrated before shouting, "_**Hidden Skill Transformation!**_"

White light appeared, almost blinding the others. When it disappeared, America looked to see Kiku in clothes similar to his but with a white vest, pants, and gloves. His shirt was red along with his shoes. On his headband was the flag of Japan. "Kiku…you're my ally," America said smiling.

The creature growled, "Who are you!"

Japan opened his eyes saying, "I am the warrior of the land of the rising sun, Rising Sun Japan. For the sake of this Earth, I shall defeat you!" Japan then blinked rapidly. "Eh? What is this? I feel like I'm from a sentai*** and where did that phrase come from?" Japan looked at America for answers before he saw the creature rush towards him. Concentrating again, he pulled his hand out, feeling heat come to it. "_**Sakura blades**_," he shouted, throwing his hand forward. Glowing, sharp, cherry blossoms sprung out and cut the creature, slowing it down. Japan turned. "Now, Star America," he said.

America nodded. "_**Golden Starsight**__," _he shouted throwing his attack, destroying the monster instantly.

* * *

Alfred jumped up and down with glee after school outside. Kiku rubbed his head nervously, slightly overtaken by the boy's excitement. "Kiku is one of us! Yay! This means we can fight crime together! It'll be just like the video games, right?"

Kiku smiled and nodded. "It will be, Alfred-san. Though this reminds me more of a certain anime, so all we need now is a tuxedo…"

Kiku was interrupted by Alfred hugging him in excitement. Lovino sat a little distant from them thinking, "_So that's how I'll know. If they can see past the power and have powers of their own, they're an ally. It all makes sense! Which means_," Lovino looked up smirking, "_That you'll be joining us soon, Arthur Kirkland_."

***In May 2009, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 was released in Japan. It was released in the States Sept. 29 2009, so Kiku would had already seen it.**

****The weapon the main character of Kingdom Hearts uses to defeat "Heartless"**

*****It is a type a genre originating in the Japan involving color coded rangers fighting evil. Sailor Moon is a sentai. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Notes:**** Sorry that this took so long. I've been busy and I just got to update (I hope I still have readers OTL. For this chapter Arthur's brothers appear. ****Hugh=Scotland, Patrick=Ireland, Dylan=Wales. ****Just so you know :)**

Lovino paced back and forth across the floor. It was late Friday afternoon, and he had called for a meeting in Fro-Yo. Since Lovino didn't want Elizaveta to know he could speak, he forced Alfred to request using one of the unused offices in the basement. Alfred and Kiku sat in one of the couches in the room, watching Lovino pace. "So, why exactly are we having a meeting here again," Alfred asked already bored.

Lovino glared at him before stopping. Sighing, he said, "I want to use this space as a meeting place for us…"

"You mean like a secret hide out," Alfred exclaimed.

"Oh, whatever bastard," Lovino said, "Also, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I believe I've found the next ally." Kiku tilted his head, still not completely used to seeing a talking wolf. Alfred sat up straight, causing Lovino to roll his eyes. Walking closer, he sat down in front of the duo. "Our allies will have powers of their own and will be able to see past your disguises like Kiku did. This is why…I believe Arthur Kirkland is one of us."

"Eh," Kiku said in surprise, "Are you sure Lovino-san…"

Before Kiku could finish his sentence, he nearly fell back from Alfred jumping up. "Seriously," he shouted, "That's so totally awesome! I knew Artie was one of us! Let's go find him, he's probably still at school!" Kiku tried to say something else when "New York New York*" rang throughout the room. Digging through his pockets, Alfred fished his phone out. Seeing who it was, he groaned before answering, "Hi Mom…no I'm out with…well you see…okay. Bye." Hanging up, he groaned. "Mom wants me home now to help with dinner. No fair, Matt can do it."

Walking out the door, Lovino began to follow before Kiku stood in front of him. "Um, Lovino-san, quick question," he whispered, "What exactly is Alfred-san's relation with Kirkland-san?  
"Eh," Lovino asked taken back, "They're friends, I suppose. It's none of my business, nor do I care unless it has to do with Atlantis."

Kiku contemplated this before looking confused, "Wait, I still do not know who Atlantis is." However Lovino had already left the room, being petted by Elizaveta. Kiku sighed and followed in suit.

* * *

Sadiq frowned as he sat in his corner of the Lair. Mask in his hands, he wondered about how to go about catching the next target. "_I only have two more chances left_," he thought. Moaning, he stood up. "I cannot fail again or else that brat will replace me. I will not let that happen! This time, I will just go there on my own!" Waving one of his hands over the mask, he watched it glow until it revealed a young man. Sadiq's eyebrows rose. "Well, don't you look familiar," he said smirking, "looks like I'll have to pay a visit to the Kirkland household."

* * *

_ACHOO!_

Arthur sniffled falling back onto his bed Monday morning. "Damn it," he said to no one. He felt as if his body was on fire and that a rock had been dropped on his head, sure signs that he was sick. "_I have a test in Physics today…can't miss it_," he thought trying to stand. However, his head started to hurt more, causing him to fall back down. "Bloody hell," he hissed.

"Hey Arthur," his older brother Hugh yelled, opening the door, "shouldn't you be out here, you know, leaving?"

Groaning, Arthur grumbled, "Don't yell. I…don't think I'm going in today, I don't feel well.

"Aw, little Arthur's sick," his other older brother Patrick snorted causing Hugh to laugh, "Want us to take your temperature and get your bottle?"

"No I don't, so get the hell out," Arthur yelled, throwing a book at the door. The door closed as the book hit, the two boys laughing as they left. Groaning, Arthur fell onto his pillow. "Idiots, I can take care of myself. I always have for the past 2 years."

Pausing, Arthur turned gazing sadly at a photograph at his bedside. It was a photo of his mother and him when he was twelve. A year later, his parents died in a horrible car accident. Arthur shivered as memories came back. Right after their death, Hugh took care of him and his brothers. All of Arthur's relatives lived in United Kingdom and even though Hugh had just turned 18 then, he declared custody. Arthur smiled remembering how Hugh would stay home from work when he was sick the first year. However, after his 14th year, Hugh treated him the same as Patrick did. Neither cared enough for what he did or how he was. His third brother, Dylan, was not much help either. Dylan was two years older, but usually watched quietly as Arthur was picked on. Shaking his head, he reached blindly in his drawer to grab the music box. When his hands couldn't find it, Arthur almost sat up before remembering that Alfred had it. Smiling slightly, he jumped when he heard the door open. Arthur's eyes widened as Dylan walked in with a tea cup and a bowl. "Its honey milk tea and chicken noodle," he said softly.

"Um, thank you," Arthur said hesitantly," But don't you have classes today?"

Dylan shrugged, his chocolate brown hair bouncing a little. "I won't die if I miss one." Turning, he walked out the door saying," Eat that and sleep. I'll call your school."

When the door closed, Arthur looked down at his food stunned. Dylan usually didn't do nice things for him or skip class since he was the only brother to go to a local college. Grinning slightly, he whispered to the fairy next his bed, "Guess he's in a good mood today," before taking a sip of tea.

* * *

"Excuse me," a female voice called. Alfred and Kiku looked up, both standing at Alfred's locker. Katyusha walked over to them looking worried. "Do you happen to know where Arthur lives Alfred?"

The boys looked at each other before Alfred replied, "I do, but…"  
"Oh good," she said happily, "I had a feeling since Arthur mentions you a lot." Alfred smiled slightly at this as Katyusha went on, "You see, Arthur's sick today so I was wondering if you could take some forms to him. I need them signed by tomorrow and I don't know his address, and…"

Alfred smiled big before interrupting, "Sure! You can count on us!"

Kiku's head spun quickly towards the American blonde. "_Us_," he thought.

Katyusha smiled. "Thank you so much! Just come by the office after school."

Alfred nodded as she walked away. "Um, Alfred-san," Kiku said quickly, "I am not sure if Kirkland-san would want us there?"

"But this is great," Alfred said slamming his locker closed, "We can go there, give him the papers and tell him about his powers! Two birds with one stone!"

Kiku shook his head in disbelief walking with him towards class. "Wait Alfred-san, do you really know where he lives?"

Smiling, Alfred nodded. "I used to go there a lot when I was a kid.

Blinking in surprise, Kiku stared at Alfred. "_I didn't realize they were __that__ close_," he thought before saying out loud, "I did not know you were friends for so long."

Alfred's smile faltered slightly. "Well not exactly." When Kiku looked at him confused, he went on, "See, Arthur and I became best friends right after he moved here. I was 9 at the time, and we met through our parents. Four years later, his parents died in a car accident one night. After that, he ignored me and stopped speaking to me for a year. The next time we spoke, he had become a scrooge." Alfred chuckled at this before looking sad, "I got angry and we got into an argument. Since then, every time we interacted we always fought. We've only made up recently." Kiku stopped walking, taken aback by Alfred telling him something so personal. Alfred quickly perked up. "But it's somewhat good now, so that's that!"

Before Kiku could respond, Alfred had entered his first class. Sighing, Kiku walked on thinking, "_There's something else…_"

* * *

Dylan stretched out on the couch, switching between channels. He had spent the day reading and doing homework. Every so often he would check in on Arthur, who had fallen asleep around noon. He had thought of calling the doctor, but after seeing that Arthur's temperature had gone down some he decided not to. Biting into a Cornish pasty, he was startled when he heard the doorbell ring. Standing up, he dragged himself to the door. Opening it, he looked up. "May I help you," he asked.

A man in a white lab coat stood in front of him, grinning. "Yes, I am a doctor. I'm here to see Mr. Arthur Kirkland."

Dylan frowned. "_Did Arthur call one when I wasn't up there_," he thought. He slowly began to close the door saying, "Sorry, if my brother called but he's doing fine now."

"I insist on checking though," the man said pushing the door open."

"I'm sorry sir but we don't need," Dylan began to say before he was thrown backwards. The man slammed the door closed before spinning. When he stopped, he had changed into green clothes with a red cap, a white mask on his face. "Who…who are you," Dylan stuttered backing up.

The man smirked. "Dylan Kirkland, my name is Doctor Sadiq. I'm here to perform surgery to find your Golden Crystal.

* * *

Arthur awoke to the sound of shouting. Rubbing his head, he slowly sat up and got out of bed. "Eh, are they home already," he said thinking about his brothers. Listening closer, he realized that it wasn't shouting, but screaming. "The hell," he yelled walking to his door.

Heading downstairs, he froze at the scene. In the middle of the living room was Sadiq, strangling Dylan. "Let…me go," Dylan shouted.

"Not until I see if you're Atlantis," Sadiq yelled back.

Arthur flinched. "_He's one of them_," he thought, remembering when he was attacked. "Hey," he shouted running over, "Get off of him!"

Sadiq glanced over, smirked, and pushed Arthur back into the wall. Wincing at impact, Arthur struggled to stand. "Well if it isn't the other Kirkland brother. I'm still not finished with you, so I can get you both!" Dylan stared at Arthur as he glared.

* * *

A strong wind blew as Alfred and Kiku walked to Arthur's home. Kiku was used to taking a bus home, so he had never walked through this part of the city. Alfred hummed happily. "This is going to be awesome," Alfred said happily.

Kiku chuckled lightly. "You are very excited about this, Alfred-san," he commented.

Glancing over, Alfred shrugged saying, "You think…" Alfred froze, a look of shock displayed on his face. Kiku looked up at him puzzled as Alfred grabbed his pendant which was around his neck. "Is that," he whispered before hearing:

"Get off…let go…Arthur, get away…"

Blinking, Alfred clenched his fist. "Shit," he shouted before running.

Kiku ran after him. "Alfred-san, what is it?"

"My pendant," Alfred shouted, "I heard Arthur's brother! I think he and Arthur are in trouble!" Kiku nodded as the two ran faster, ignoring weird looks from people. Reaching the house, they heard bangs. Peaking in the window, they saw Dylan in a corner looking tired, and Arthur fighting Sadiq but failing. The boys looked at each other and nodded. Grabbing his pendant, Alfred began, "_**Stars and Stripes**_,"

Kiku looked at his ring, "_**Hidden Skill**_"

"_**Transformation!**_"

* * *

Arthur panted. Sadiq smirked at him, while draining Dylan's energy. "Give up and surrender to me," he shouted, "You can't win against a descendant of the Ottoman Empire."

Smirking, Arthur lifted his hand. "On the contrary," he said lowly, "I think I can." Lifting his hand up, he showed that he had drawn his fire summon symbol. "_**Demon**_…" But before he could finish his vision went hazy. Falling to the ground, he breathed in slowly. "_Fuck, I'm still sick_," he thought.

Sadiq laughed, "What was that? You have to try better than that!"

"Gladly!"

Sadiq quickly turned to the window. Dylan looked up at the sound of the voice confused. Arthur looked and sighed with relief. "About time," he mumbled.

Sadiq snarled, "Don't you get in my way!"

Star America jumped from the window to in front of Sadiq. "If you think I'll leave and let you have these two, you are sadly mistaken. I am the hero of freedom and justice, Star America!"

Japan jumped in next, not sure if he should say something. When America looked at him expectantly, he said, "And I am the warrior of the land of the rising sun, Rising Sun Japan!"

Nodding in approval, America turned back to Sadiq. "And in the name of the stars…"

He and Japan pointed at the man before saying, "We will punish you!"

Arthur covered his face with his hands. "Were the speeches really necessary," he muttered.

Growling, Sadiq moved his attack off Dylan and threw bolts at the two heroes. Japan and America dodged each, going to a different corner of the room. Japan jumped forward, and shouted, "Sakura Blades!" Sharp petals shot towards Sadiq who dodged them. Japan backed up. "This is not good," he said.

America ran around Sadiq and tried to throw a punch. However, Sadiq was quick and used one hand to instantly hit America with bolts. "Star America," Arthur shouted standing.

Japan glanced at Arthur, allowing Sadiq to catch him off guard and use the other hand to hit Japan. While Sadiq hit both boys, Dylan stood up. "This is looking bad," he whispered.

Arthur looked back and forth between the two boys, before realizing that Japan was Kiku. Clenching his jaw, Arthur opened his hand wide. The symbol on it had almost faded from sweat. He quickly grabbed the nearest pen and redrew it. Positioning himself, he shouted, "_**Demon, be gone**_!" Nothing happened. Arthur began to panic. "_I can't perform spells when I'm sick_," he thought staring at his hands.

Sadiq smirked, before moving his hands away from the other two and towards Arthur. "Artie, look out," America shouted.

Arthur looked up just in time to see Dylan jump in front of him. Eyes widening, Arthur stepped forward. "Dylan," he stuttered, "What are you…"

"I know that I haven't been much of a big brother to you since Mum and Dad died," Dylan said, "I sensed something was going to happen. That's why…I stayed home." Arthur nearly crumpled to the ground as Dylan turned to smile. "You're not the only one in this family with a gift. Think of this as my way of saying sorry."

Dylan passed out, falling to the ground. Arthur stared at his brother, eyes watering. America and Japan struggled to stand, both looking worried. Sadiq whistled, "I guess he wasn't the one. I wonder if you are?"

Arthur's head shot up, his head swirling with emotions before settling on anger. Narrowing his eyes, he took step towards Sadiq before glowing green. He froze, looking at his body. Japan gaped at him while America began to slowly smile. "My magic," Arthur stuttered, "it feels stronger than ever…but different."

" Arthur, grabbed this," Lovino shouted suddenly appearing at the window.

America jumped. "Where in the world did you come from?"

Lovino ignored him, barked, and a light ball flew past Sadiq's head to Arthur. Sadiq backed up, unsure of who he had just encountered. Arthur caught the object. It was a golden ring with the Union Jack in the center. Hearing words in his head, he shouted before Lovino could say anything, "_**Rose and Tea Transformation!**_"

Light filled the entire room. Japan and America shut their eyes tightly as Arthur transformed. Once the light faded, the boys opened their eyes and looked at Arthur. He was in a uniform similar to theirs. His vest was as red as a rose while his undershirt and shoes were dark blue. His pants were white along with his gloves. Upon his forehead a gold headband sparkled with the Union Jack in the center. America beamed while Japan exclaimed, "They were correct.

Sadiq backed up before muttering, "Damn it…you're one of them?"

Arthur glared at him, saying, "The isle where the sun never sets, I am its protector, Rose England! You who have disturbed the spirits, I shall punish you!" Sadiq glared and charged at him. England jumped up, landing in front of the other two. Closing his right hand, he concentrated before opening his hand to reveal a glowing rose. "_**Rose Vine Binding**_," he shouted. He then threw the rose, with thorny vines following it coming out of his hand. The vines wrapped around Sadiq, binding him. Smirking, Arthur snapped his fingers, causing the vines to light on fire. Sadiq grunted with pain. "Now you two," he shouted.

America had been staring in awe at England before being shaken by Japan. Nodding, America took off his glasses. "_**Golden Star Sight!**_"

"_**Sakura Blades**_!"

However, Sadiq managed to escape the vines and leave before each attack could hit. Panting, England fell down still feeling exhausted. America quickly ran over. "Hey, are you okay," he asked worried.

England looked up. Giving a warm smile, he replied, "I'm fine but thank you Star America." America's heart skipped a beat when England smiled. England stood up. "Where's Dylan," he asked.

Looking around, he saw Japan checking on Dylan. "He's alright. He just fainted," Japan said. England sighed with relief.

* * *

Arthur closed the door to Dylan's room. After making sure he was really okay, he de-transformed and took him to his bed. Coming back downstairs, he groaned. His living room was a complete mess, Alfred and Kiku waiting for him at the door. "My brother's will never let me live this down," Arthur muttered.

Walking to the duo, Kiku walked over to Arthur and handed him his work. "Here Kirkland-san. We came here to give you this before the other stuff."

Arthur took the folder and nodded. "Thank you and you can just call me Arthur," he said smiling.

Kiku gave a small smile back before Alfred bounced over. "Artie, now you're like us," Alfred said excited, "Now you're awesome…well almost but now you have superpowers, well more than you had…"

"It's magic, not superpowers Alfred," Arthur said pinching his nose, "and yes I may be glad to join but I'm sick so my thinking is impaired. So can you two please leave?"

Alfred was about to refuse when Kiku said, "We shall go then! Feel better Arthur-san."

Pulling a pouting Alfred out the door, Kiku politely waved. Arthur sighed before chuckling, "This better not be some dream because I'm sick."

Alfred and Kiku met with Lovino halfway out the door. Walking down the sidewalk, Lovino said, "Now that we know that we have Arthur, we can find Atlantis."

Kiku glanced at him. "Are you sure three is enough," he asked.

Lovino nodded, still shaking from the battle. Smiling big, Alfred glanced back at the house. Patrick was just getting home and he could hear the shouts. Sighing, Alfred thought back to how cool Arthur looked when he transformed into Rose England. When he also remembered Arthur's thankful smile, his cheeks became light pink and he looked down. Kiku looked at him curiously before he nervously laughed, "Well, it was a good days work for the hero. Let's get some burgers to celebrate!"

Lovino groaned, while Kiku smiled knowingly thinking, "_Ah…so __that's__ the something else_."

*******New York New York, Frank Sinatra version****:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Sorry that's it's been so long! Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

A loud thud resounded throughout the dark lair, causing all the creatures to back away. Sadiq backed up, slightly shaken by his leader's anger. Heracles was up above; watching with a bored look on his face. Alexandra snarled, "You have failed me Sadiq! Not only have you failed, because of you we have to deal with three of those brats!"

"I'm sorry, my grace," Sadiq shouted, "Please, just one more try!"

Looking down on him with disgust, the woman said, "Fine. You have **one** more chance. However, if you run into those brats again, destroy them! They are looking for the same thing we are. If you shall fail, I will destroy you!"

And with that, Alexandra disappeared. Heracles jumped down from where he was sitting, with a small smirk spreading on his face. "Good luck," he whispered coolly before vanishing. Sadiq clenched his jaw, before ripping his mask off his face.

* * *

Alfred sighed blissfully as he looked up into the night sky, the lights in his room turned off. The cool autumn air blew his hair gently as he rested against his window. Hearing something behind him, he turned to see Matt walking towards him with Lovino by his side. Sitting down, Matt looked up. "It's been a while since you could see the stars so clearly," he whispered.

"I know," Alfred whispered back, "You usually can't see much in the city because of the lights. It's weird, it so clear that you can see Orion***** perfectly!"

Lovino blinked in surprise at Alfred's knowledge while Matt chuckled. Alfred had a love for astronomy and used to take Matt stargazing all the time during the summer. Hearing Alfred chuckle, Matt turned towards him. "What is it," he asked.

Alfred pointed up. "If you connect those stars together," he said making a motion with his hands, "It looks a lot like Arthur's eyebrows!"

Matt looked hard at where Alfred was pointing and rolled his eyes. "Only you would notice that," Matt sighed as Alfred laughed. Matt stared at his brother for minute before saying, "You've been spending more time with Arthur recently."

Alfred hummed in agreement before changing the subject by nearly falling out the window. "Matt, look," he shouted pointing in another direction, "it's a full moon!"

Matt and Lovino looked and indeed there was a full moon that night. Lovino stared at it, almost feeling like he needed to howl. At the same time, he felt sad and yet he did not know why. Abruptly, the ground began to shake, almost making the brothers fall out the window. The clear sky began to glow red, clouds forming out of nowhere. The clouds started to wrap around each other, before a hologram of Sadiq appeared in the sky. Lovino jumped back alarmed. Matt stared up, fear apparent in his eyes. "What…who is that," he asked, his voice shaking.

Alfred looked at his brother before looking at the sky, half glaring half scared. The apparition of Sadiq began to speak, "This is a special message to Star America and his allies," he snarled, "My name is Sadiq and I shall be coming tomorrow night to find the crystal! However, there is a catch. I also want a final battle with you three. If you do not show, not only will I capture the crystal, but I shall burn this city to the ground. If you are brave enough, Star America, meet me at the JFK Airport at nightfall!"

With that, the vision disappeared. Matt fell to the ground, visibly shaken. Alfred, shaking as well, looked at Lovino, who only stared back.

* * *

Alfred met up with Kiku and Arthur outside during lunch the next day. "I take it you two saw it too," Arthur said when he saw the others.

The two boys nodded. "I don't think it was just us," Alfred said still slightly scared, "Matt saw it too."

"It was visible to everyone," Kiku whispered, causing the other two to look at him, "People in my first class were talking about it. I think everyone in the city saw him."

The boys were quiet, trying to think about what to do. Finally, Alfred spoke up, "I say we face him. There's no way I'll turn down a fight, and if we don't, he'll destroy our city and take the crystal. We can't let that happen!"

Kiku and Arthur looked at him shocked before smiling. "That has to be the smartest thing I've probably heard you say," Arthur said chuckling.

Alfred smiled. "That's right. The Nations shall beat him."

Kiku blinked. "The…Nations," he asked confused.

Alfred nodded. "I thought of it over the weekend. Every super group needs a name. So now we are known as the Nations!"  
Arthur groaned, "And now you're an idiot again."

Alfred rolled his eyes before someone hugged him from behind. Turning, he smiled as he saw Feliks on him, Toris close behind. "Alfred," Feliks whined, "did you see the man from last night. He was, like, so scary."

Toris sighed. "Honestly, I'm still wondering if I'm dreaming." Looking at the group, his face went from tired to worried. "Although," he said, "I'm worried about Star America. I wonder if he'll be alright."

"Do not worry," Kiku replied, "I think he and his allies will be alright."

"Hopefully," Arthur muttered.

Alfred beamed at Kiku and stuck his tongue out at Arthur. Feliks jumped back. "If it gets too hard, I'll swoop in and save everyone."

Everyone laughed at this, while Alfred secretly was actually quite terrified of the battle ahead of him.

* * *

Matt yawned as he looked up at the sky. He was spending the night at his friend, Alejandro's****** house. Even though he was still frightened about seeing Sadiq in the sky, Alejandro would not let him back down from the sleepover. Sighing, he looked over at the other boy, who was already fast asleep. "_I wonder if Alfred is alright_," Matt thought, "_He looked almost as scared as me. This is weird since he's usually the one who gets frightened easily._" Matt sat against the window sill, thinking, "_Now that I think about it, he's been acting a little braver since that dog showed up. It's so weird_." Suddenly, Matt felt breaths behind his neck. Matt sighed, turning around, "Alejandro, what are you…"

Matt froze as he looked into the face of the man he saw in the sky. The man smirked, grabbed the boy, and they vanished before Matt could scream.

* * *

Moving as quietly as a mouse, Alfred snuck out of the door of his house at 11:00pm. As soon as he was sure he was out, Alfred began to run down the street. He and the others had decided to meet at the subway (It was Kiku's idea) since it was the quickest way to the airport. Since New York had many subways, they met at the one nearest their school. Gasping for air, Alfred smiled putting his hands in his blue hoodie, "Well you guys ready?"

"Did you run all the way here, git," Arthur huffed parking his bike.

Kiku sighed before saying, "We should be quick though Arthur-san. This Sadiq may have found another victim." Alfred stuck his tongue out again at Arthur who only rolled his eyes. "By the way, Alfred –san," Kiku spoke up, "Where is Lovino-san."

Scratching the back of his head, Alfred replied, "He said that we should be fine on our own. Didn't want to get close to the battle or something."

Shrugging, Alfred started to walk towards the trains, the other two close behind.

The airport was strangely quiet as the trio walked through. "This is weird," Kiku said as they walked through the empty airport, "There are usually people here."

Alfred shivered. "This is starting to freak me out! Where is everyone," he whimpered.

"This is probably Sadiq's doing," Arthur said walking up the stairs, "probably so that no one would interrupt."

Nodding in agreement, Kiku followed with the shaking Alfred behind. The three climbed the stairs, their footsteps echoing in the empty place. Once they reached the stop, Alfred said, "Okay, so where do we go…Ah!"

Kiku and Arthur spun quickly at Alfred's yell. Alfred had been grabbed by what looked like a security guard. However the guard had grayish skin, a red hat and glowing red eyes. Arm around his neck, Alfred struggled to breathe as he tried to break free. "Alfred," Arthur yelled beginning to run to the guard. Before he could get far, another guard with purple skin came and grabbed him. "What in the world," he yelled.

Alfred struggled some more before elbowing the guard in the gut, causing him to let him go. Backing off, his eyes widen when ten more guards ran up the steps. "Are these Sadiq's monster's or normal humans," he screamed backing up more.

Kiku jumped back, dodging the guards easily. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled something out before throwing it at the guard holding Arthur. The guard groaned, letting go of Arthur. Arthur stumbled a little before running with Kiku and Alfred close behind. "Kiku, what did you throw," Arthur asked panting.

Smirking slightly, Kiku replied, "You never know when kunai's***can come in handy."

Alfred laughed at this in disbelief before saying, "So, other than Kiku's awesome ninja skills, what do we do?"

Reaching the runway, Arthur smirked before stopping. The other two turned to question him before he said, "I may be new to this, but even I know what to do Alfred. _**Roses and Tea Transformation!**_"

"_Why didn't I think of that_," Alfred thought, looking at Kiku, who was already transforming. Nodding, he shouted, "_**Stars and Stripes Transformation**_!"

After transforming, Rising Sun Japan jumped into the air, forcing his hand forward. "_**Sakura Blades**_," he shouted, glowing petals shooting towards the guards. When they hit, the gray ones disappeared, while the purple ones groaned. One hat fell off a purple guard, and they changed back to normal, passing out. "_That is it_," Japan realized. Landing, he turned to the others. "The gray ones are real monsters. The purple ones are possessed humans. The hats possess them!"

England and America looked at each other and, silently agreeing, charged forward. England shouted, "_**Rose Vine Binding**_," and shot the vines around the gray guards. When he was sure he had captured them all, he snapped his fingers lighting them on fire. Once they were gone, he turned to America, "Now America!"

Taking off his glasses, America positioned himself. "_**Golden Star Sight**_," he shouted and threw his attack. Destroying each hat, the guards returned to normal. Once the monsters were gone and the real guards were all passed out, America sighed, "Being a hero can sometimes be tiring."

"It's not over yet," England growled, looking in the distance.

Japan and America looked in the direction he was looking and gasped. There on top of one the planes was Sadiq. Smirking through his white mask, he looked down on the trio as they walked up to them. "Well, I see you three decided to show. Surprising, didn't think you'd get passed the guards."

America glared. "You bet we did," he yelled, "You think you can make a threat like that and not expect me to show? Who the hell do you…"

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the speeches. They get annoying after a while," Sadiq said waving his hand. "Okay, so here's the deal. If you guys can beat me, I won't burn this pathetic city to the ground. However, if I win, not only will I give this city to my leader, but I'll take this one for he may hold the crystal!"

Stepping aside, he revealed Matt who was tied up behind him unconscious. The Nations gasped. "America-san…who," Japan began.

"Is that…Matthew," England said shocked.

Clenching his jaw, America practically saw flames as he charged forward and jumped. "LET HIM GO," he screamed, aiming to punch Sadiq's face off. The man chuckled before using one arm to easily push America back down. Falling to the ground, America grunted before looking up. "Damn it…I didn't think he'd go after Matt," America grumbled.

Sadiq laughed. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

He then grabbed Matt, jumped off the plane and snapped his fingers. Slowly, the plane grumbled to life and move towards the trio. "You have to be fucking kidding me," America yelled, "This is so not awesome!"

The three began to run away from the moving plane. Unfortunately, Sadiq was able to control the other planes, so two more came from the other direction. "Bloody hell," England hissed.

"Can't we use our powers or whatever you call in to stop this," America whined.

"Only really powerful magic," England argued, "And as of now, I don't think we're strong enough to stop three…no, five planes!"

America thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, I could try!" Before either boy could stop him, America ran and, using his strength, punched the plane. It put a dent in it, but it only made the plane move faster. "Not fair," America yelled running faster.

"Nice going idiot," England yelled.

Sadiq, who had put Matt down near the building, jumped on one the moving planes again. The five planes surrounded the trio, Sadiq laughing. "Lady Alexandra will be happy with this," he said to himself.

America looked around, trying to find a way to get to Matt. England tried to figure out how to stop the planes, while Japan thought on how to beat Sadiq. "Wait," Japan said suddenly, "maybe we have to distract Sadiq to stop the planes."

The other two blinked in surprise. Suddenly, Sadiq grunted in pain, causing the three to look up. Sadiq clutched his arm which was bleeding, the planes finally unmoving. "What the hell," he shouted looking down.

In front of him was what looked like a maple leaf, shining as if it was made of metal. Spinning around, Sadiq and the three boys gasped to see Matt standing up. His arm is out as if he had just thrown something, three more leaves in his other hand. "Don't…hurt Star America," Matt whispered.

America stared at Matt before smiling brightly. "Matt," he whispered.

Matt struggled to move forward before passing out again. Sadiq groaned clutching where he was cut. Japan blinked out of his trance. "Now, America-san, England-san while he's distracted," he yelled

Japan jumped up and moved behind Sadiq at amazing speed. Before Sadiq could blink, Japan pushed him to the ground. England dashed towards him. "_**Rose Vine Binding**_," he shouted, binding Sadiq in the rose vines.

America grabbed his glasses and threw his attack at him, hitting him instantly. Sadiq screamed before disappearing into thin air. America panted for air. "Did we beat him," he asked.

Japan looked in the place where he was before. "I believe so America-san," he said with a smile.

America cheered. "We did it! We did it! Yay!" England rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling as well. After America calmed down, he ran over to check on his brother. "He's still unconscious," America said worried.

Japan and England ran over and Japan bent over to check. "I…think he's just asleep America-san," Japan said with a smile, "He's not hurt so you should at least get him home."

America nodded and picked Matt up, who mumbled, "Star America," in his sleep. England frowned. "_How did he get those leaves though_," he thought following the others out the airport.

* * *

Sadiq stood silently in front of Alexandra. She looked at him with no expression on her face; it was just blank. The whole room was completely silent. Then, quietly, Alexandra said, "You are too pathetic to kill. Enjoy your life as a human."

Sadiq's head shot up. "Wait, Alexandra!"

But before he could finish, he had disappeared. Alexandra turned around, her dress swishing. "Can you find the crystal, Heracles," she said calmly.

Heracles appeared in front of her. "Yes. Don't worry, I will find the crystal, Mother."

***The constellation Orion is the easiest and most recognizable constellation to find in the night sky. It is named after Orion of Greek Mythology. If you look up on a clear night, look from three bright stars close together. This is Orion's belt. **

****Cuba**

*****A Kunai. Usually used by ninjas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, so, so sorry for the incredibly long wait. Real life caught up with me big time. I hope you will enjoy this next installment :D And thank you for all the lovely reviews**

**Hetalia does not belong to me. Sailor Moon also does not belong to me**

Alfred closed the door to his room and fell on his bed. Clutching the pendant to his chest, he sighed. "_After bringing Matt home last night_," he thought, "_I got caught by Mom. I had to tell her that Alejandro had called and I had gone out to look for him and found him passed out. Good thing Alejandro went with the story. At least he's alright now._"

Alfred watched as the sun began to set over the city. He felt something brushing him and turned half way to see Lovino there. "You know," he said softly, "He woke up and doesn't remember a thing. I think he'll be alright."

"I know," Alfred replied, "It's just…it was scary. For a few moments, I thought I wouldn't be able to save my own brother. What if one day they go after my parents or other people close to me? What if they go after Toris, Kiku, and Arthur again and I can't protect them?"

"Says the guy who saved his best friend by himself on his first try," Lovino said, "I don't think they'll go after the same people twice, but I think that…you could do it."

Alfred turned all the way and smiled. "You can be nice when you want to, huh?"

"Shut…shut up!" Alfred laughed and pet Lovino's head.

* * *

That Monday afternoon, Lovino decided to talk to the group in their meeting place. They met in the late afternoon since they had to wait for Arthur to finish his student council duties. Once they were all assembled, Lovino began, "So, Sadiq is gone, but basically you guys are still in trouble. I think that the enemy is still out there, so you guys have to be careful still."

Alfred fist pumped the air. "Don't worry," he said, "The hero will always prevail!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, if that's the case, we have no choice, do we?"

Lovino nodded. "Okay, that was all. I'm heading home," he turned to Alfred, "I'm hungry."

Alfred stood, shrugging. "Can't help you there dude. Halloween's next week, so I'm heading down to that awesome holiday shop. They sell decorations as well as costumes!"  
Kiku chuckled, standing as well. "Well, then I will bid you good night, Alfred-san. I have to do my homework and work ahead," he said with a subtle smirk.

"_Over achiever_," Alfred thought with a chuckle. Before anyone else said anything, he bolted from the room and out the store. He walked down a block or so before he noticed someone following him. Turning quickly, he sighed when he saw Arthur. "I thought your house was the other way Artie," he yelled.

Arthur frowned, and walked towards him. "Well, Hugh is forcing me to go buy decorations for Halloween this year, so I happen to be going to the same place as you."

Alfred grinned, and slowed down until the two were walking the same pace. For a few minutes, neither said anything. Eventually, Alfred said, "So, are you planning on dressing up?"

Arthur rolled his eyes before replying, "Don't you think that's a little childish?"

"Not at all," Alfred said back, "Sure, maybe for trick or treating, which sucks cause getting candy is awesome, but not dressing up! Like this year I was thinking of going as Superman!"

"You are always Superman," Arthur replied.

"No I'm not," Alfred said back quickly, "Last year I was Spiderman, and the year before Iron Man. Oh, I could be Batman this year. Though, I would need a Robin…"

Alfred side eyed Arthur, causing him to blush and stutter, "If…if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then no! Even if I were to dress up, I would do something like…like…I don't know, Sherlock Holmes! A real fictional hero."

Instead of retorting, Alfred thought for minute. "You would look good in that outfit," he said without thinking. Instantly, his face turned red. He glanced embarrassingly at Arthur, who was equally red staring straight ahead. "_Why did I just say that? I don't really believe that_," Alfred thought nervously. Laughing slightly, he said, "Anyways, you should dress up for the hell of it. I'm sure your eyebrows will make any costume scary enough." Arthur glared at him before he said, "Oh, look we're here!"

The store was stuck between a bakery and a clothes store. Although not very big, it had a variety of holiday items. Walking in, a wind blew against Alfred and Arthur, giving both chills. The entirety of the store was covered in fake spider webs, with jack-o-lanterns in the corners. Families were walking around, children giggling and grabbing different costumes. Alfred chuckled as he saw a little boy and girl gaze in awe at a giant pumpkin. Turning to Arthur, he saw that he had already gone to look at black cauldrons. "_I had feeling he'd go there first_," Alfred thought with a smile.

"Hello Alfred, can I help you with anything," a voice said behind Alfred.

Alfred turned and smiled big. "Tino! Haven't seen you in a while," he said.

Tino smiled back. "That is because you only come here once a year Alfred, "he responded.

Alfred shook his head. "Still, I walk by here and usually Berwald is selling stuff. You only come out between Halloween and Christmas." Out the corner of his eye, Alfred saw Arthur walk over with a little cauldron in his hands, which was filled with other decorations. "I take it you're going to make a potion with that," Alfred said pointing at what was in Arthur's hands.

Arthur froze and then glared. "No, I already have one for that," he mumbled, before saying louder, "This is purely for decoration, you idiot."

Alfred laughed and Tino chuckled. "Well, let me know if you two need any help. See you later Alfred," Tino said with a smile.

Alfred waved as Tino went to help other customers. "You know him well, huh," Arthur asked walking with him.

Alfred nodded. "Yup. Tino has been here for as long as I can remember. His boyfriend, Berwald, owns it." Arthur stopped walking, making Alfred turn. "What's wrong," he asked before realization dawned on his face. "You…don't have a problem with him having a boyfriend…do you?"  
"Of course not," Arthur almost yelled, before whispering, "I would never think that…that would be contradictory on my part."

Alfred looked confused before understanding what Arthur meant. Grabbing Arthur's arm, he smiled warmly. "Well," Alfred said softly, "I guess we have something else in common." Arthur looked at him with surprise as a laughing Alfred dragged him to the superhero section.

* * *

Later, after Alfred and Arthur had left, the store began to empty out. A young man stood outside the store, his longish brown hair blowing in the breeze. A cat sat next to him, looking at him as if expecting orders from a general. The man smiled before walking into the store. Tino turned and smiled. "Hello and welcome. How can I help you?"

The man nodded and said softly, "I'm just here to look around."

Tino nodded before moving away, not noticing the cat had followed the man. The man moved to the back of the store and into a corner out of site. Once there, the cat jumped on a box and opened its mouth. "How is the plan going Heracles," Alexandra's voice said from the cat.

Heracles replied, "I am about to conduct it mother. Do not worry, if I can gather enough life energy from these people, then we can use it to find the crystal!"

"You fool," she said harshly, "Start it now! We need that energy. Remember our new plan. We must revive the Great One. Then, we will be able to find the crystal."

Clenching his fists, Heracles said softly, "Yes…your grace." The cat closed its mouth, Heracles turning. Closing his eyes, he lifted his hands until blue light shot from them and into the merchandise. "Sadiq always targeted one person," Heracles said to the cat, "It would make more since to target groups for a faster result. I suppose," he said walking towards the exit, "I can take a nap now." Heracles and the cat walked out, another cat being left in place.

* * *

Alfred was startled by Lovino pulling his leg around dinner. The family looked at Lovino curiously, Matt looking at Alfred. "Is he alright," Mr. Jones asked.

Alfred looked down at Lovino, and saw that he wanted to talk. "I think he has to go outside," Alfred said with a laugh. Mrs. Jones nodded as Alfred got up from the table and took Lovino outside. Once in the yard, he stopped. "Okay, this had better be good since you're interrupting dinner."

Lovino nodded. "There's something going on down at that costume shop. Something bad."

Alfred was about to speak when his pendant started acting up. Holding it, he closed his eyes, hearing, "Help…someone…can't breathe…"

"_That's Tino's voice_," Alfred thought worried. "Looks like you're right," Alfred said. Running back in, he shouted, "Um, I just got an emergency call from Toris, so I have to go. Bye," before running straight towards Tino's store.

Panting as he arrived at the store, Alfred nearly gasped at the scene. Everyone in the store was passed out, their bodies almost pale and lifeless. "_Oh my God, are they dead? Have I…failed,_" Alfred thought with fright. He walked around, until he saw Tino passed out on the counter. "Oh no," Alfred shouted, running over to him. "Please don't tell me…"

"I don't think they're dead," Lovino said sniffing them, "It's more like…they passed out from losing energy."

"What is that supposed to mean," Alfred said.

Suddenly, both heard a loud meow coming from a corner. Ducking behind the counter, Alfred watched as a cat the size of a twin sized bed walk around the store, its eyes glowing. "Good job, Hermes," said voice. A shadow appeared in the doorway, with a smaller cat, "With this energy, we will surely have enough power to defeat Atlantis when the time comes. Mother will be please."

Alfred's eyes widened. "It's one of them," he whispered to Lovino, who nodded. Alfred ducked again before whispering his transformation phrased. The cat yelped at the site of light, and Star America, being caught, jumped from behind it. "You will give back the energy you stole from these people," he yelled.

Heracles looked at him tired. "So, you're Star America," he asked.

America froze mid speech. "Um, yeah," he said slowly, "Damn it, you ruined my introduction speech!"

"This is no time for that," Lovino growled.

Heracles shrugged. "My name is Heracles. Look, how about you go and let me take this energy. It's only a handful…"

"No way," America shouted, grabbing his glasses, "_**Golden Starsight**_!"

Heracles quickly bounced the attack back at America. "I guess I have no choice," Heracles said with a sigh.

He turned slowly, before snapping his fingers. Instantly, Hermes charged America. America got out of the way quickly. However, the cat still managed to scratch him. "Ow, that hurt," America said. America turned and threw his attack again, but still missed. "_It's too fast_," he thought.

Heracles yawned before saying, "I hate to do this but I have no choice. Hermes, finish him."

Hermes opened his mouth and pounced on America at lightning speed. "_Oh this is bad_," said America preparing for impact.

"America," Lovino shouted about to run out.

"_**Rose Vine Binding!**_"

The cat was pulled back by rose vines. America looked over to see Rose England, holding onto the other end. "England," America said with relief.

England smirked before pulling the creature farther away from America. Heracles glared before turning. "I leave you with him then. Come, Athena," he said, picking up the smaller cat.

America tried to stand. "Quick, don't let Heracles get away," he shouted. England's head turned quickly at Heracles leaving. However, before Heracles could vanish, he was pulled down by Lovino biting his leg. "Go Lovino," America shouted.

Heracles shook Lovino off of him, and turned to see Japan in front of him. "I will not let you escape," Japan said.

Heracles was about to speak before something stopped him, his face showing surprise. America looked over. Japan was also frozen, staring at Heracles with surprise. "Japan, what are you doing," America shouted from behind the cat.

Japan shook his head and prepared to attack. However, by this point Heracles had broken free and left them with the demonic cat. Japan sighed. "I am sorry. What do we do now?"

"I don't know," England shouted still holding the vines "We could kill this thing."

The cat began to yelp in pain. "No," Japan said, causing the other two to be surprised, "This cat is different from other demons. I think…it might be real. There has to be another way."

"Then what Japan," America shouted back distressed, "If we don't, they win. If we don't, we'll fail, the people will die and I fail as a hero!"

America, not knowing what to do, looked at the ground. "America-san," Japan said softly.

America made his hands into fists. "_I want to save everyone…I don't want anyone to get hurt…but how?_" Suddenly, a ball of light came out of America's pendant. "What is this," asked America.

The light faded and in its place was a wand. The long stick was sky blue, with a red star attached to the head of it. Lovino looked at it in shocked, "What is…"

The other two Nations watched confused as America grabbed it. Closing his eyes, he heard new words in his head. Walking to the center of the room, he lifted the wand up. Opening his eyes, he shouted, "_**Star Healing!**_"

Hundreds of little stars came from the wand and surrounded the room. The cat yelped before purring and it began to glow. England stopped his attack as Hermes became a normal sized cat. "Well I'll be," he said shocked, "It really was a normal cat."

The stars continued to go to everyone who had lost energy, restoring it to them. Slowly, Tino and the others began wake up. America stopped his attack, and said softly, "We should leave."

* * *

Heracles gasped as he watched the energy he had collected begin to disappear. He had stored it in a crystal ball which was glowing with light, before fading to darkest. "But, how," he said in surprised.

"You failed," a female voice said from above. "Your mother will not be happy!"

Heracles frowned looking up. "I know that Sofie*, I will have to try harder."

Sofie smiled sweetly, coming down to next to him. "Well maybe you should not have frozen there when you had to the chance to get rid of the Nations. Oh, but you'll do better next time, I'm sure of it," she said with a smile, "What caused it anyway?"

Heracles thought back to Japan's surprised face and said softly, "I'm not…sure…"

* * *

The Nations de-transformed and stood a little bit away from the store. Arthur looked over at Alfred, "Are you sure you're alright," he asked.

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I mean, it was a little scary in there but with this new attack, I can do anything!" Arthur rolled his eyes as Alfred laughed. "And what about you Kiku. It's amazing that you knew that the cat was just possessed and stuff. You kind of froze in there."

Kiku shook his head. "I am fine, it is just," Kiku looked up at the sky, "I feel like…I have met this Heracles somewhere before."

***Sofie= Belgium**


End file.
